<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AggretskUFO! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916154">AggretskUFO!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men in Black (Movies), アグレッシブ烈子 | Aggressive Retsuko | Aggretsuko (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggretsuko has to protect her secret!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AggretskUFO!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retsko was in her house. She was practicing her new metal song.</p><p>"I don't want to work!" she screamed.</p><p>"Hey you are being too loud," said her neighbor through the wall but they were even louder than she was.</p><p>"Oh no they know my secret!" she said. She forgot to only do the metal at the kareoke place.</p><p>"I need someone to help me make them forget!" Retsko said because she hadn't done the idol thing yet so they didn't know her secret.</p><p>Then she got an idea. If she would be an alien then Men in Black will come to stop her and she can get a nurolyzer.</p><p>Retsko read a book of how to build a spaceship and then she made a UFO and flew around Japan.</p><p>"It's an alien!" said the Men in Black agents like K and J.</p><p>They came to stop Retsko the alien but she distracted them with singing metal and then she took the nurolyzers and used them on the Men in Black to make them forget about her. Then she used them on the neighbor so they would forget too.</p><p>Then she went to the kareoke place and sang a new song.</p><p>"I almost got caught!" she screamed and then she did more:</p><p>"But then they just forgot!</p><p>My UFO was dumb!</p><p>But it got the Men in Black to come!</p><p>Now I am free,</p><p>My secret is safe to only me!</p><p>"Hoorayyyyyyy!"</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>